Bonus Romance Scene
by DarkeFairie
Summary: A lovely little Dramione scene I wrote for hazelsherlock's story Spy In The Dark. You don't need to have read her story, but feel free (It's good!). Draco and Hermione are on a nice romantic date, but will things continue smoothly when it's starts to heat up?


_This was written as part of a story by my friend hazelsherlock, but I'm quite proud of it so decided to share it. As background to this scene, Draco and Hermione are together, yet before they started dating Hermione was almost raped by Victor Krum. Draco interceded and stopped him. They are currently on a romantic date..._

* * *

I led next to Draco on the picnic blanket, our fingers interlocked but otherwise not touching. I don't know how long we just lay there, not speaking or moving. I could hear Draco breathing beside me, but I didn't turn to look at him, just stared at the stars, not wanting to disturb this perfect moment. Suddenly a bright light shot across the sky, and I let out an involuntary gasp.

"A shooting star." Draco whispered, "Make a wish Hermione." I closed my eyes, and thought for a second.

"I wish for a happy ending."

"You're not supposed to tell anyone." I turned to see a small smile on Draco's face.

"What did you wish for?" I immediately wished I hadn't asked. "I mean, you don't have to…" I stopped as Draco's finger rested lightly on my lips.

"You." He whispered, and suddenly it wasn't his finger on my mouth any more but his lips. This time was different, he wasn't the soft, careful Draco I'd become used to, this time there was passion, and want, an urgency to his kisses, like he needed this. Before I knew what I was doing I was kissing him back with the same ferocity, my hands were in his hair and I was pulling him even further towards me. He didn't hesitate, pulling me on top of him and running his hands along my skin. He kissed my cheek, neck, while his hands reached under my blouse and ran over my back. Part of me questioned what I was doing, but I pushed the doubts away. I trusted Draco, I loved him, and for once I wanted to be able to let go, not have to be the serious one. I pushed myself against him, and felt him do the same. I pushed one hand down the back of his shirt, feeling the warmth of his back, while the other gripped his hair. He gently pushed me, and suddenly he was on top of me, kissing me viciously. Slowly his long fingers began to unbutton my blouse.

I opened my eyes, desperate to see if Draco's face was showing the same desire for me that I was feeling for him. I caught a glimpse of his blue eyes, his blond hair, but all of a sudden it wasn't Draco undressing me anymore. It was Krum, sneering with a sick smile, his strong arms pinning me down. With a scream and a strength I didn't know I had, I pushed Krum- Draco -off me and threw myself to the other side of the picnic blanket. I sat curled up in a ball, not quite knowing what had happened and unable to stop myself shaking.

"Hermione?" It was Draco's voice, not Krum's that warily spoke my name. Hardly daring to look, I lifted my head. Draco's blue eyes stared back at me.

"Oh my gosh, Draco, I'm so sorry…" I let out a large sob. He cautiously reached out for me. Unwillingly, I flinched. A look of pain flashed across his face and I hated myself even more. I forced myself to shuffle towards him and lean against him. Slowly he put his arms around me again, and I made myself keep still. "Draco…" I didn't know what to say.

"Shh. It's okay." I looked at him, surprised. "You thought of Krum, didn't you." Hearing him say it out loud, so matter of fact, made me burst into tears. "I'm sorry, it's my fault. I should have realised, so soon after…"

"No Draco! None of this is your fault." He looked as if he was going to say something, but I managed to hold back my tears and press on. "I want to be able to do… things like this, with you. But, it made me flash back, and…" I tried to continue but I was choked by tears.

"I understand. And I want you to know, I'm not going to stop liking you just because we don't do these things. I love you, and no matter how long it may be, I will wait as long as you need." As I looked Draco in the eye, I knew he meant it completely and utterly, and I knew I never wanted to let him go.


End file.
